ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise, but Not Fall, of Albedo
"Ben" is in an arena, battling a Techadon in a match. Plot The crowd cheered. ("Ben"): Come get some! The Techadon charged at him. ("Ben," transforming into Goop): You can't stop me. SPLAT! The Techadon hit "Ben" as Goop. ("Ben"): Yeah! "Ben" then walked through a door in the arena, into a room with a jail cell. The cell had three chained people in it. ("Ben"): How does it feel to be chained up in a cell, Ben Tennyson? [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes Theme Song|''Theme song...]] (Real Ben): You'll never get away with this, Albedo! (Albedo): Yes. Yes I can. Flashback!... Ben was in Kevin's ship. (Ben): Come on! We'll never escape Dr. Vicktor at this speed! (Kevin): This is as fast as it can go! Vicktor modified his! (Ben): So will we! (Transform) ''Upgrade! He merged with the ship. (Ben): Now, hyper-speed! (Gwen): Ben! (Kevin): Too much! Back in Vicktor's ship... (Yenaldooshi): Dr. Vicktor, Tennyson is getting away. (Vicktor): So will we! I will get revenge on his destroying the master (Ghostfreak). Engage hyper-speed! ZIP! (Ben): Vicktor's catching up to us! (Kevin): I know. (Ben): Time to fight electricity with electricity! (Transform) Benvicktor! (Vicktor, through speaker): Ben 10, surrender! (Ben): Never! Ben zapped Vicktor. Then Vicktor zapped Ben! The result made Ben randomly transform. He morphed into Wildmutt, Brainstorm, Jetray, Chromastone, then stayed as Diamondhead. (Vicktor): Here's what I think of you! He broke Ben to pieces! Only, Ben was inside the taedenite, so it broke him free. Another problem, though, was that the Omnitrix was in the taedenite pieces. Just when it couldn't get any worse, Albedo teleported in. (Albedo): Ben Tennyson! (Vicktor): Don't even think about it, Albedo.! The Omnitrix is mi... (Albedo, picking it up): No, it's mine! Albedo transformed into Water Hazard, then shot water at Vicktor, shorting him out. (Albedo): Now, Ben Tennyson, I shall defeat you. (Ben): Oh, boy. Albedo tied Ben up in chains, teleporting him to a ship. Then he flew to an unnamed planet where aliens of all species gather and watch Ben 10 fight a wild alien animal every year. End flashback! Now, Paradox teleported into Ben's cage while Albedo was out fighting. (Paradox): I see you need some help! (Kevin): Shhhhh! (Paradox, whispering): Sorry. Anyway, the original Omnitrix wasn't destroyed. I have it! (Ben): You do...?! (Whisper) Sorry. (Paradox): When it supposedly blew up, I froze time. I went there and took the Omnitrix, shut off SDM, and replaced it with a pre-exploding grenade. (Ben): Sooooo... Gimme! (Paradox): Here. Ben took it, turned Humongosaur, and busted out. Albedo, in the battle arena, heard the noise. (Albedo): Wait a second. He walked back in, turned Ultimate Alien, when Ben ambushed him. (Gwen): Ben, he's Ultimate Alien. (Ben): I... *''grunt!* ...know! Albedo went X and beat Ben. (Albedo): I'll let you go, but you're no match for me. Albedo shot Ben, Gwen, and Kevin into space toward earth. They only survived because of Gwen's shield. (Paradox, teleporting in): By the way, the old Omnitrix got weaker. I call the result the Minitrix. (Ben): I still need to stop Albedo. THE END ---****--- ''Roads﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Albedo/Ghostgrade Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise